Naruto Une Rencontre Innatendue
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Naruro est invité par son cousin dans une nouvelle boite de nuit. Il y fera la rencontre de la personne la moins probable possible


**TITRE** : une rencontre inattendue

**GENRE **: Yaoi hxh

**PAIRING** : NaruSasu

**DISCLAIMER **: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Je les emprunte pour leur faire vivre de belles aventures lol

**RÉSUMÉ** : Naruto est invité, par son cousin dans une nouvelle boite de nuit hyper à la mode. Il y fera la rencontre de la personne la moins probable possible.

.

.

Joyeux Noel à tous et à toute!

Voici mon petit OS pour Noel

je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment à très vite pour la prochaine histoire à chapitre.

et ne m'oubliez pas reveiwez moi =)

Merci

.

* * *

.

.

**UNE RENCONTRE INATTENDUE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Si Sasuke aimait être là c'est parce qu'il pouvait être lui-même, loin de l'image qu'il donnait d'une personne froide et dénuée d'intérêt pour tout. Son corps suivait souplement la musique sur laquelle il s'abandonnait librement, ici il était sans contrainte sous le regard protecteur de son frère et de son videur.

Il valait mieux d'ailleurs avoir un œil sur lui car le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il dégageait en s'habillant de la sorte. Allumeur de première, il se laissait facilement approcher le temps d'une danse mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin les mains baladeuses s'arrêtaient à sa ceinture et n'avaient pas intérêt à descendre plus bas si elles ne voulaient pas finir avec un ou deux doigts cassés.

La réputation du jeune homme n'était plus à faire bien que même les habitués ignoraient qu'il était le petit frère du propriétaire. Pour que celui-ci ne voit pas la réputation de son établissement marqué par ses débordements Sasuke venait sous le couvert du nom de jeune fille de leur mère et ne se battait qu'à l'extérieur.

Ce soir-là, de nouveau les cours terminés, ses devoirs rangés, il avait pris la direction du club de son aîné. Il s'était changé dans sa voiture troquant son uniforme scolaire contre un haut en cuir moulant rouge et un short assortit, une paire de bottes complétait sa tenue.

Il savait que sa tenue faisait clairement gay mais il s'en moquait ici, les habitués le savaient, le jeune homme ne cachait pas ses préférences, mais nul n'avait été plus loin que quelques baisers échangés sous la haute surveillance de son aîné.

Il sauta de sa voiture garée à l'égard et se rendit à la porte d'entrée où il se glissa parmi la file d'attente.

Kisame le repéra et l'attrapa le juchant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

\- Kisame ! grogna-t-il.

Il fut déposé à terre sans élégance et il leva son regard noir sur lui. Il croisa le regard amusé du colosse qui gardait l'entrée :

\- Vingt euros gamin.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu mettras mon frère dans ton lit.

\- J'ai déjà eu ton frère, on a fait le tour de la question dans tous les sens, gamin ! sourit-il carnassier.

Sasuke croisa les bras et le défia silencieusement.

\- Mais si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour te donner quelque cours ?

\- Va mourir ! siffla le plus jeune en lui laissant un billet de vingt euros sortit de son short.

\- Tiens je me demandais où tu pouvais bien les cacher.

Le brun leva un sourcil.

\- Ben quoi ? Entre ce que tu portes et rien, y'a pas grande différence. Allez du vent y'en a qui attende.

Sasuke laissa échapper une onomatopée quelconque et se détourna présentant son postérieur superbement moulé dans son short au regard du groupe qui venait d'arriver.

\- Joli ! souffla une voix.

\- Chasse gardé ! fit le videur. Pour l'approcher faut passer par le barman.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Ça me va j'adore la chasse ! Les proies faciles ne m'intéressent pas.

Sasuke ne s'était pas attardé après avoir payé son entrée, il s'était précipité sur la piste de danse au milieu des danseurs déjà présents et il oublia tout …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la cour du lycée le nez plongé dans ses cours, Sasuke révisait avant leur dernier examen du trimestre après il serait tranquille. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Une dispute éclata non loin de lui il leva à peine le regard vers ses groupies… Le groupe de fille qui se revendiquaient ses gardes du corps, futures potentielles femmes, épouses, petites amies ou maîtresses étaient regroupées et discutaient de qui allaient avoir le droit de lui parler.

Il détourna le regard se désintéressant du groupe pour laisser celui-ci dévier vers des silhouettes à son goût beaucoup plus attirante. Levant à peine ses orbes sombre sur le groupe en question, il laissa ses yeux détailler les silhouettes masculines, plus ou moins musclées ou plus ou moins bien mises en valeur. Mais l'un d'eux se détachait du lot et cela le fit rager.

Uzumaki Naruto le cancre par excellence, ce type était une catastrophe, il était nul en cours, avait des notes en deçà de ce qu'un cancre pourrait avoir, mais physiquement il se démarquait par sa blondeur incandescente et ses yeux d'un bleu quasi improbable au milieu des autres bruns ou châtains tellement quelconque.

Sasuke soupira. Pourquoi diable son regard tombait-il toujours sur ce type ? Ils étaient dans la même école depuis toujours, Naruto le détestait ou la jalousait peu importait et lui...

Lui ?

En fait, lui n'avait rien de spécial contre lui, Naruto était juste Naruto, le comique du coin, celui qui faisait rire tout le monde parce qu'il se faisait toujours prendre. Celui que les filles chahutaient à longueur de journée pour ses bêtises.

La cloche sonna faisant protester bon nombre des membres du groupe du blondinet alors que les filles commençaient à se lamenter parce qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à se décider à venir lui parler. Et quand elles venaient, leur conversation était tellement insipide qu'il préférait partir sans répondre.

Sasuke soupira et referma son cahier.

Vivement ce soir !

La fin des cours.

Qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, se débarrasser de son uniforme et aller rejoindre son frère dans son club.

Privé, interdit aux mineurs et réservé aux gays et lesbiennes !

Sasuke adorait ce lieu.

Aucune chance pour lui d'y croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, faisant briller ses yeux d'anticipations. Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu…

Non loin de là, cependant, deux yeux clairs s'étaient écarquillés et se demandaient encore s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Il avait vu et bien vu de ses yeux, un sourire sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Pour en être sûr, Naruto avait sorti son portable et l'avait pris en photo.

Et il regardait celle-ci totalement ébahi.

_Le con ! C'est qu'il était canon, le connard lorsqu'il souriait. _

Naruto éteignit son portable et rejoignit sa classe.

Il frappa et se fit engueuler.

Il était encore en retard.

Il tourna son regard clair vers l'Uchiwa qui avait le regard rivé sur lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Naruto cessa de respirer durant de longues secondes sous le regard qui semblait le transpercer.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto sauta au cou de son cousin.

\- Woua trop bien ! Je suis super content que tu m'emmènes avec toi !

\- Calme-toi. lui sourit son cousin .

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer normalement il faut réserver et tout et être majeur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me suis arrangé.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Disons que j'ai des vues sur une certaine personne et qu'elle m'a permis d'amener mon cousin, à la condition que tu ne dises jamais que tu as pu entrer là-bas.

\- Promis juré ! Et puis j'ai dix-huit ans dans pas longtemps !

\- Il faut avoir vingt et un ans pour entrer dans ce club.

\- Quoi ? vingt et un ans ?

\- Et oui c'est une énorme faveur que tu as, j'espère pour toi que tu sauras te tenir ! Et surtout pas de connerie ! Ne va pas te taper quelqu'un dans les chiottes !

\- Et je suis pas une bête quand même !

\- Naruto tu sautes tout ce qui passe !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si tu pouvais tu le ferais.

\- Mais non ! On s'amuse juste, tu le sais très bien ! Y'a pas plus fidèle que moi !

\- Je sais, je t'embête. N'empêche, je compte vraiment sur toi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas y aller seul et que je te sers d'alibi ? sourit le blond moqueur. Mais promis, je te gâcherais pas ta soirée ! ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Yahiko soupira. Il adorait son cousin depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, ils étaient inséparables. Il n'était pas vraiment de la même famille, Yahiko était orphelin et c'est le parrain de Naruto qui avait pris son éducation en charge. Il avait rencontré Naruto quand il était tout petit et s'était attaché à ce gamin survolté et terriblement collant.

Il ébouriffa les mèches blondes et sourit au jeune homme.

\- Allez, va te faire hyper canon si tu veux paraître suffisamment âgé.

\- Yes ! fit le blond en sautant partout, renversant la moitié de l'appartement à la recherche de son jean, d'une chemise, objet hautement improbable dans son petit studio, mais il devait bien en avoir une quelque part.

Il dégota le précieux vêtement soigneusement pendu dans sa penderie, rare vêtement à ne pas être en vrac quelque part attendant d'être rangé, mis à la machine ou emporté en désespoir de cause chez sa mère.

Il ajusta le col de sa chemise laissant plusieurs boutons ouverts et passant autour de son cou le collier de sa grand-mère. Un super cristal bleu qui attirait la lumière et la reflétait tout autour de lui.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il à son cousin.

\- Mmm...Finalement tu vas peut-être rester là.

\- Hein ? demanda le blond en se regardant. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis pas bien habillé ? interrogea-t-il penaud.

\- Si ..Un peu trop. Je ne voudrai pas que tu me fasses de l'ombre. sourit son aîné.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du blond avant qu'il ne vienne embrasser son cousin au coin des lèvres.

\- Promis je ferai tout pour qu'il crève de jalousie et t'arrache à moi.

Yahiko sourit et secoua la tête. La soirée promettait d'être savoureuse.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le club privé. La lourde porte était close et deux épais rideaux rouge, accrochés de chaque côté, étaient retenues par des embrases. Le colosse qui gardait l'entrée était plutôt impressionnant et nul ne se bousculait, attendant le bon vouloir de celui-ci pour avoir le privilège de pouvoir intégrer cette boîte si privé. Naruto et son cousin se tenait par la main histoire de se donner du courage. L'aîné posa son front sur le plus jeune qui ricana.

\- Allez courage ! Ça va bien se passer.

Kisame observa le couple et vit celui qui lui semblait être le plus jeune embrasser son aîné sur la main. Il trouva le geste très tendre et leur fit signe d'approcher.

Surpris le couple s'avança.

\- Entrés.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers ceux qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

\- Mais…

\- C'est moi qui décide qui rentre et qui reste dehors. Vous, vous entrez.

Yahiko et Naruto se sourirent, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de montrer l'invitation que leur avait remis la connaissance de son cousin, le rouquin sourit et entraîna à l'intérieur du club son jeune cousin qui avait du mal à retenir le sourire béat qui illuminait sa face après avoir remercié le videur.

Yahiko chopa son cousin qui l'avait lâché, dès qu'ils étaient entrés, et se dirigeait déjà d'un air gourmand vers la piste de danse pour tâter le terrain.

\- Hey hey hey ! Attends deux minutes. fit il en l'entraînant vers le bar ou un jeune homme aux long cheveux brun retenu par un catogan préparait des boissons.

\- Je reste au bar, tu restes dans mon champ de vision, on est d'accord.

\- Hey cool ! sourit le blond. Je partirai pas sans toi ! Trouve ton rencard, fais-toi du bien on se retrouve à la fermeture.

\- Naruto ! cria le rouquin alors que son cousin filait après lui avoir collé un baiser claquant sur les lèvres pour aller se déhancher sur la piste, sous l'œil blasé de son aîné.

\- Pas facile de surveiller les plus jeunes. lui sourit doucement le barman en déposant devant lui un cocktail aux douces couleurs orangé.

Yahiko leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler et esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

\- M'en parlez pas ! soupira le barman avant de désigner la piste de danse.

\- Lequel ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Le petit brun qui trouve que les enceintes sont une piste de danse. Fit-il.

Yahiko dirigea son regard vers les grosses enceintes posées à même le sol. Sur l'une d'elle en effet, un jeune homme brun vêtu de façon très suggestive, dansait de manière très sensuel sous des regards chargés de désir.

\- Ah oui en effet. Il a une ceinture de chasteté ? sourit-il doucement en portant à ses lèvres le cocktail préparé pour lui.

\- Vodka orange-grenadine. signala le barman.

\- Très bon choix.

\- Merci. Pas de ceinture, mais une garde très rapprochée.

Itachi désigna du menton un immense colosse aux dents particulièrement acérées, qui lorgnait de près sur le jeune adolescent qui se trémoussait sans complexe.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sur la piste de danse un autre corps s'en donnait à cœur joie et faisait la joie des autres danseurs. Déchaîné, le jeune homme à la peau dorée se laissait facilement approché par tous ceux qui voulaient bien d'une danse avec lui. D'un naturel hyper sociable, il avait l'habitude de vite se trouver à l'aise n'importe où, même avec de parfaits inconnus. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il était, avec l'androgyne, le centre de mire de la soirée.

Sasuke s'était fait descendre de son piédestal et se mouvait sur une musique latino au centre de la piste, perdu à des milliers d'années-lumière dans son univers. Un homme vint se placer face à lui et posa une main sur sa hanche pour lui faire suivre son rythme…

Mais rapidement la main se fit baladeuse, glissant de sa hanche à son fessier directement à l'intérieur de son short. Le jeune homme repoussa son envahisseur pour s'éloigner un peu plus dans la foule, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir et glacial. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi et il rattrapa la fine silhouette et plaqua le corps contre le sien, glissant durement une jambe entre les sienne.

Le brun leva un regard noir sur l'homme qui se permettait de telles familiarités avec lui. Une furieuse envie de faire rencontrer son entre jambe avec son genou, mais il ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à son frère.

Ici c'était son havre de tranquillité, personne ne posait la main sur lui sans son accord. Il commença à se débattre, pas trop pour ne pas se faire non plus remarquer. Il ne tenait pas à se battre dans la salle mais l'autre se révélait insistant.

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Allez beau brun, on voit que tu attends que ça, fais pas ta timide.

\- Lâche-moi ! siffla son interlocuteur d'une voix polaire.

\- Oh le chaton à des griffes ? J'adore qu'on me résiste mais à voir ta tenue tu ne dois pas être très farouche.

\- Tu n'as pas lu le règlement ?

\- Je me fou du règlement ! Quand on tord du cul comme toi c'est qu'on veut se faire refaire et pas qu'une fois dans la soirée.

\- Va te faire foutre ! s'énerva cette fois-ci Sasuke en cherchant à s'arracher à l'étreinte désagréable.

L'homme empestait l'alcool, ça lui donnait la nausée. Il ne supportait pas les hommes qui buvaient.

\- Non chaton dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui va te faire mettre et crois-moi tu vas en redemander.

Sasuke se détacha brutalement en lui tordant l'index mais en reculant pour s'éloigner, heurta fortement un danseur derrière lui. Il repéra du premier coup d'œil qu'il était de bonne stature et n'eut d'autre idée que de se servir de lui comme bouclier pour échapper à son harceleur et surtout éviter de se battre, risquant ainsi d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il mit l'homme face au danseur et se glissa dans le dos de celui-ci, ses bras passés autour de sa taille et ses mains crispées sur la chemise de ce dernier. Il se fit tout petit, appuyant son front contre le dos qu'il senti musclé sous le vêtement, il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur. Il souhaitait seulement éviter de faire du tort à son aîné.

Le danseur fut surpris de se retrouver ainsi face à un homme visiblement très contrarié et passablement soul. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour voir une silhouette masculine se tasser derrière lui. Il posa son regard sur les mains crispés sur son ventre. Il sentait la colère émanée par tous les pores de la peau de l'homme qui s'était réfugié dans son dos.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Il vit la main se tendre vers lui pour attraper durement le jeune homme dans son dos. Il posa sa main fermement sur son bras et l'homme posa un regard mauvais sur lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! Ce gamin me fait du gringue depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors tu te pousses de là que je m'occupe de son cul.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de te laisser son cul apparemment.

\- Écoute mec ! Tu te mêles de tes affaires et tu te casses de là. Ce cul est à moi, va t'en chercher un autre. s'énerva l'homme visiblement bien éméché.

Il leva le poing pour frapper le danseur. Tout le monde s'était écarté pendant l'altercation et l'attention était tournée sur eux. Accoudé au bar discutant avec le rouquin, Itachi sentit l'atmosphère changer et se redressa, son regard s'était soudain durci et ses videurs venaient d'entrer en scène sur la piste de danse.

Yahiko qui avait aussi remarqué les changements dans la salle avait tourné son regard vers la piste de danse et ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure en batailles d'un blond incandescent.

\- Merde ! lâcha-t-il. Naruto je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de vague. siffla-t-il entre ses dents en se précipitant vers lui cherchant à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à son cousin.

Sur la piste Naruto leva son regard devenu orageux sur l'homme ivre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se monter violent et qu'on considère l'autre comme acquis. Et ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'il évita le coup qui lui fut porter, avant d'assener un solide uppercut à l'homme qui se retrouva projeté au sol, puis il chopa son réfugié par le bras pour traverser la foule sans se retourner.

Tiré en arrière, stupéfait, le brun n'avait pas pipé mot.

\- Naruto ! fit une voix forte.

Sasuke frémit au prénom.

\- Yahi ! cria une voix agacée et qu'il jugea énervante.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'homme roux qui venait de rejoindre celui qui l'avait arraché à une mauvaise situation. Il leva son regard noir sur son sauveur du jour et ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_Misère !_

_Tout mais pas lui !_

_Qu'est-ce que ce mec foutait dans la boite de son frère ? Il était mineur non ? Alors comment avait-il pu entrer ici ?_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien. commença le blond en levant la main.

Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer quand un superbe brun déboula pour venir enlacer le jeune homme qu'il avait tiré d'un mauvais pas.

\- Sasuke ? Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke regardait son aîné qui le passait au peigne fin. Il se laissa tripoter sous toutes les coutures en soupirant jusqu'à ce que son frère retrouve son calme.

\- Nii-san je vais bien. C'est bon ! Juste un lourdaud passablement éméché. marmonna le plus jeune.

Au même instant le videur revenait après s'être débarrasser du gêneur et fauteur de trouble.

\- En même temps, chaton, le sermonna-t-il en agitant son index sous le nez du plus jeune, je t'ai déjà dit de rester dans mon champ de vision quand tu tortilles des fesses.

\- Je ne me tortille pas ! siffla le brun en reportant son regard froid sur le videur.

\- Tu préfères « onduler du cul » ?

\- Je ne préfère rien du tout !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, mon chaton. fit le colosse en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Kisame ! râla le plus jeune.

\- Oui oui. Reste à proximité de mes mains ! Je peux pas te surveiller si tu vas te trémousser au milieu de la foule.

\- Il a raison Otouto, tu sais que tu dois rester à porter de Kisame.

Sasuke croisa les bras et dévisagea ses deux gardes du corps, d'un air mécontent. Itachi couvait amoureusement du regard son cadet. Sasuke était tout ce qui lui restait comme famille. Et il lui vouait un amour inconditionnel. Amour profondément partagé par le cadet qui ferait n'importe quoi pour son aîné.

Naruto, quant à lui, était resté dangereusement trop calme. Son regard bleu errait sur le jeune homme brun. Il devait halluciner. C'était ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

\- Yahi ?

\- Mm…

\- J'ai bu combien de verre ? demanda le blond.

Yahiko reporta son regard sur son cousin.

\- Tu n'as pas encore bu Naruto.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Donc je suis dans la quatrième dimension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Sasuke posa à son tour son regard sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient non loin. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu connaître, il fallait que ce soit cet idiot de Naruto derrière qui, il se soit planqué pour échapper à ce pervers. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir des autres, il réglait ses problèmes seuls. Mais là, l'autre était particulièrement tenace et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'écourter sa soirée pour aller se chicaner dans une ruelle.

Une main se posa brusquement sur sa tête et l'obligea à s'incliner devant le beau jeune homme blond.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé mon petit frère. fit Itachi en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui d'un bleu lumineux du beau jeune homme blond. Tu es ?

\- Naruto. sourit Yahiko. C'est mon cousin.

Naruto s'inclina et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est rien. marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Enchanté Naruto. Je vous offre vos consommations de la soirée pour avoir sauvé la virginité de mon petit frère. sourit Itachi sans quitter le rouquin des yeux.

Yahiko lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

Itachi se dirigea vers son bar tirant à sa suite un Sasuke d'une humeur massacrante. Marmonnant des « T_'étais pas obligé de mentionner ma sexualité » « __Ça__ les regardes pas si je suis vierge _» et autre sympathique réflexion.

\- Tu disais otouto ? sourit son aîné en se frottant contre lui.

\- Rien rien ! maronna le plus jeune, blasé en se laissant câliner.

Naruto avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il devait y avoir de la drogue dans l'air ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui faisait imaginer des choses. Le « Sasuke » le « Uchiwa » dont toutes les filles étaient raides dingues, se faisait papouiller par son aîné comme un gros nounours. En plus il était vêtu de façon très très courte ? Sexy ? Canon ! Et le tout dans une boîte réservée aux LGBT.

Lui n'avait jamais fait cas de sa sexualité, il était bi et s'en accommodait fort bien. Il butinait sans se prendre la tête, alors il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir le Dandy de ses dames, dans un tel endroit. Sasuke ne lui avait pas jeté un regard depuis que son frère l'avait obligé à le remercier.

Naruto accepta le verre qui fut posé devant lui avant de détacher son regard du jeune homme qui avait filé discrètement dès que son aîné l'avait lâché.

Le blond posa son regard sur son cousin qui semblait en grande discussion avec le barman et ne se souciait plus de lui. Il avala son verre cul sec et décida de filer à l'anglaise à son tour pour retourner se défouler sur la piste ou l'une de ses musiques préférées venait de faire entendre ses premiers accords…

N'y résistant pas, il s'échappa et ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par la foule de danseur. Les corps qui se collaient et se frôlaient, changeant de partenaire à chaque musique, il se laissait porter. Son corps finit par trouver un partenaire à son rythme, un corps souple se retrouva plaqué contre son torse et il put sentir un fessier ferme à souhait se plaquer à lui.

Il posa sa main sur la taille fine sans prêter plus d'attention à celui-ci. Perdu dans la musique, la foule et légèrement euphorique grâce à l'alcool qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de consommer, il appréciait le moment sans se poser de question.

Une nouvelle musique s'enchaîna et il sentit son partenaire improviser, appuyer sa tête contre son torse alors que son corps ondulait langoureusement sur les rythmes chauds de la sélection du DJ. Les mains fines de son partenaire vinrent se perdre sur ses épaules et Naruto posa ses deux mains sur les hanches pour le tourner face à lui.

Son regard bleu embrumé par l'alcool croisa deux orbes d'un noir profond qu'il reconnut sans peine.. Il avait plaqué le corps contre le sien et ses mains avaient naturellement trouvé leurs places sur la taille de son partenaire. Il marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de laisser tomber sa réflexion.

Pensée n'avait jamais été ce qui le caractérisait le plus, il enlaça solidement la taille de l'autre et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes avant de laisser, de nouveau, la musique s'emparer de lui.

Sasuke avait senti son hésitation, lui-même avait été surpris de se retrouver de nouveau entre ses mains. Mais lorsque le blond avait choisi de le garder contre lui et de faire fit du reste, il avait décidé d'en faire autant. Il y réfléchirait une fois la soirée terminé...

Ses bras avaient trouvé le chemin menant à la nuque dorée et il les avait noués autour de celle-ci, se contentant de se laisser entraîner par son partenaire, visiblement dominant. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sasuke laissa ses yeux se fermer à demi et se laissa porter, une main vint se poser sur sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins le faisait suivre la cadence de son danseur.

Ils enchaînèrent les danses, collés l'un à l'autre, comme un seul corps, pratiquement toute la soirée. La fin de nuit s'annonçait lorsque des musiques plus douces commencèrent à se faire entendre. Toujours lovés dans leur cocon, les deux danseurs semblaient seuls au monde. Une main posée sur le fessier du brun, Naruto tenait le corps appuyé contre le sien, Sasuke avait sa tête posé sur son épaule et fredonnait à voix basses les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle ils dansaient.

Yahiko se tourna vers la piste de danse pour voir son cousin toujours accroché au jeune brun. Il ne put retenir un ricanement entendu. Il semblerait que ce soir, son cousin passerait la nuit seul. Car il ne l'avait pas vu avec un autre partenaire que le petit frère du barman.

\- Hé bien finalement ils ont été plutôt sages. lui sourit Itachi en vidant un verre d'eau tout en terminant de nettoyer son bar.

\- En effet. Je m'attendais à devoir rentrer tôt, voir à devoir tenir la chandelle.

\- Il est si volage que cela.

\- C'est un électron libre. Il donne et part quand on ne veut plus de lui. Parfois j'ai peur que personne ne lui donne un jour en retour.

Yahiko eut un léger sourire désolé.

\- Navré, je vous ennuie.

\- Du tout. Votre cousin a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Il l'est. Mais son côté libre donne le sentiment qu'il est inconstant.

\- Et ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Non. En couple il est celui qui aime le plus et celui qui restera fidèle jusqu'au jour où il sera de nouveau jeté.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Vous êtes aussi un électron libre ?

\- Non, je l'ai été. Mais ce n'est plus ce que je cherche. Je veux un homme avec qui rester le reste de ma vie.

Yahiko reposa son verre et se leva.

\- Allez, je vais récupérer ma moitié.

\- Vous êtes venus en voiture ?

\- Non en transport. Je ne voulais pas qu'on prenne de risque si jamais on devait boire.

\- Alors attendez-moi, le temps de prendre ma veste et nous vous ramènerons avec ma moitié. sourit Itachi d'un air entendu.

Le rouquin sourit à la réflexion et regarda s'éloigner le brun, vers la salle privée. Il regarda la porte se refermer et son regard se porta de nouveau sur le couple, resté seul sur la piste et qui se déhanchait désormais sur une musique insolite. Complètement déchaînés, Naruto et Sasuke sautaient et hurlaient comme deux gosses, les paroles de la chanson.

Lorsqu'Itachi revint avec sa veste et son manteau, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Le brun leva la main et fit signe au DJ de couper le son, faisant rager les deux plus jeunes et rire leurs aînés.

\- Tachi ! siffla Sasuke.

\- Otouto, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher ! Tu es encore mineur je te rappelle.

Un air boudeur se peignit sur le visage du brun, ce qui fit rire le blond aux éclats.

\- Hé Dobe, arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Teme, me parle pas comme ça.

\- Je te parle comme je veux d'abord.

\- Stop, stop ! fit Itachi. La soirée est finie, on va tous se coucher. Allez à la voiture !

Itachi attrapa son frère et Yahiko et Naruto leur emboîtèrent le pas. Le blond n'avait de cesse de parler de sa soirée « super méga génial » sous les sourires de son cousin et de Itachi alors que Sasuke laissait échapper un rictus. Vraiment une super soirée…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Arrivés devant le petit immeuble, Yahiko se pencha vers l'aîné des Uchiwa et le remercia pour la soirée. Sasuke en profita pour attraper le blond qui se barrait vers l'entrée.

-Hey ! Dobe !

Naruto, surpris, se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Teme ?

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, son regard noir plongé dans le sien. Il cherchait une réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pour ce soir.

\- Oui ? Tu veux me remercier ? demanda Naruto avec un immense sourire en forme de banane.

\- Oui enfin non… Raaagg tu vas me laisser parler !

\- Ben vas-y !

\- Ce que tu as vu ce soir et ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ça reste entre nous, c'est bien clair.

Le regard que Sasuke posa sur Naruto fut sans concession, il était froid et dur.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller le raconter, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Naruto ?

\- J'arrive Yahi. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto.

Le brun se détourna et alla prendre place aux côtés de son frère qui lui tapa le front avec son index et son majeur le faisant grogner. La voiture démarra dans le silence de la nuit et s'éloigna…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que rien de notable ne se passe. Sasuke restait dans son monde, les filles hurlant sur son passage. Alors qu'il semblait toujours aussi peu atteint, voir même blasé. De temps en temps Naruto croisait son regard sombre, ils s'accrochaient alors et le temps suspendait son vol.

Lorsque le week-end arriva enfin, Itachi regarda son frère se préparer pour la soirée. La tenue pour le moins très sexy d'un rouge sang était particulièrement accrocheuse comme toujours. Il le vit nouer un ruban avec un grelot à son cou le ruban descendant dans son dos dénudé. Il avait l'habitude des tenues pour le moins légère de son frère mais là il s'inquiétait sérieusement.

Ce dernier risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

\- Sas' ?

\- Mmm…

Sasuke ne bougea pas, il fit passer un gloss sur ses lèvres trop pâles, avant de se tourner vers son frère un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier ?

\- C'est bon je ferai attention.

Itachi s'approcha et essuya les lèvres un peu trop brillantes de son petit frère.

\- Tu en fais trop sauf si tu veux perdre ta virginité dans les toilettes de ma boite !

\- Pfff…

Sasuke repoussa sa main et attrapa son blouson.

\- Bon on y va ?

Itachi soupira et prit à son tour sa veste avant de lui emboîter le pas.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La musique coulait à flot et les danseurs, échauffés par l'ambiance, s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ondulant les uns contre les autres. Sasuke passait de bras en bras, sans que les choses ne dégénèrent, un non était un non et cela n'allait pas plus loin. Alors qu'il dansait seul sur la piste au milieu des autres, il sentit un corps venir se coller à son dos deux mains vinrent enlacer son torse, glissant sous le tee-shirt. Il se retourna pour engueuler vertement celui qui se permettait d'être aussi familier avec lui, lorsque ses orbes sombres croisèrent deux billes d'un bleu éclatant.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et il laça ses mains derrière la nuque dorée, se collant plus fortement au propriétaire des saphirs envoûtants. Il plaqua son dos sur le torse musclé et entreprit de suivre le rythme de la musique qui se déversait à flot. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le bas ventre de l'autre derrière lui. Il était un peu trop conscient de la proximité de ce corps là. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de gémir. Les mains qui avaient glissées sous son tee-shirt reprirent leur place sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner sur des musiques de plus en plus chaudes.

Sasuke fit demi-tour et se retrouva de nouveau entre les bras du blond qui dansait contre lui. Le brun se glissa entre les cuisses musclées et se laissa aller à danser de plus en plus sensuellement, oublieux des autres, des regards gourmands qui pouvaient glisser sur lui. Il était entre les bras du blond et se frottait à lui comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait avec aucun autre.

Naruto ne perdait pas des yeux le jeune homme qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras, mais il voyait aussi des regards trop insistants, lubriques et parfois carrément salasses. Dans ses cas-là, son regard se faisait orageux, et ses mains se posaient de façon possessive sur le postérieur, qu'il emprisonnait. La première fois, le regard du brun s'était figé et l'avait regardé, colérique, mais le regard d'acier du blond l'avait étonné et il avait tourné le regard dans la direction que fixait les orbes bleus.

Il n'avait pas pu retenir un rictus et il avait glissé un majeur dans sa bouche qu'il avait outrageusement sucé. Puis il se tourna face à ceux qui le dévisageaient avant de ressortir son doigt humide et de le faire glisser sur son torse jusqu'à la limite de son short , sans pour autant cesser de se frotter au blond.

Depuis, les choses étaient très claires. Lorsque le brun dansait, il était propriété exclusive du grand blond.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le même rituel s'était installé entre eux.

En cours, Sasuke restait « l'hétéro intouchable » auprès duquel, les filles se pâmaient à foison et Naruto l'éternel idiot blond aux notes désastreuses.

Mais quand arrivait le samedi soir, ou n'importe quel autre soir où ils étaient en congés. Ils se retrouvaient dans le club d'Itachi. Le blond y avait désormais ses entrées avec son cousin, officiellement propriété exclusive du patron. Alors que Naruto était le garde du corps personnel du petit frère.

Parmi les habitués le mot était vite passé, il ne fallait plus approcher le jeune homme brun. Les mains baladeuses qui se faisaient autrefois tordre douloureusement ou les petits rigolos qui voulaient le mettre dans leur lit finissaient irrémédiablement face au colosse blond qui se révélait aussi mauvais que le brun.

Naruto grogna alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre le cou du brun, respirant son parfum, avant que ses dents ne se plantent dans la peau pâle. Jusqu'à présent Naruto n'avait jamais été si loin. Il dansait avec lui, ses mains frôlaient parfois l'indécence mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin. Sasuke n'avait pas résisté à la bouche qui avait dévoré sa gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière, il lui offrait son cou une jambe glissée entre les siennes frottait son érection douloureuse.

Une main se posa sur ses fesses et appuya entre celles-ci, entraînant un gémissement qui passa la barrière close de ses lèvres.

\- Chié ! siffla le brun.

Naruto lapa doucement la peau qu'il venait de marquer. Il réalisa alors que ses doigts pressaient fortement l'intimité du brun. Plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils tentaient de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et s'écarta du lui. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle chose.

Il recula au milieu des danseurs et ses yeux sombres voilés de désirs croisèrent le regard bleu remplit d'incompréhension. Sasuke se détourna et quitta la boite de nuit sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il y avait un accord tacite entre eux. Ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils se voyaient dans la boite de nuit de son frère restait dans la boite de nuit de son frère. Ils s'y retrouvaient pour danser et du moment que les sentiments ne s'en mêlaient pas, tout allait bien.

Sasuke essuya la buée sur le miroir de sa salle d'eau. Sur sa peau pâle se détachait un énorme suçon. Il posa ses doigts dessus, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il soupira avant de se détourner, mais c'était plus fort que lui son regard revenait se poser là où les lèvres de Naruto l'avaient marqué.

\- Otouto ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke croisa dans le miroir le regard de son aîné.

\- Nii-san…

Deux bras vinrent enlacer ses épaules. Le regard de Itachi se posa sur le cou de son cadet contemplant à son tour la marque de possession sur celui-ci.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Mmm…

Le plus jeune hocha silencieusement la tête. Il embrassa son frère et sortit de la salle d'eau sans un mot.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans la cour de leur établissement ce n'était que chuchotement sur son passage. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher. Sa chemise d'uniforme ouverte sur son torse pâle, il avait laissé sa cravate non attachée, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme.

Sur le cou pâle, laisser à la vue de tous, une marque bien visible se détachait. Un suçon ornait la peau délicate. Sasuke traversa le cour et entra dans le bâtiment sous les regards interrogatifs. Intérieurement, il ricanait de leur air étonné, choqué, il attendait celui ou celle qui aurait le cran de venir lui poser la question que tous se posait dans son dos.

Il alla s'installer à sa place, son regard froid posé sur le tableau noir. La cloche retentit et la salle se remplit d'élèves. Il sentit, avant de le voir, la présence du blond. Il laissa son regard se tourner légèrement vers lui. Rien ne se lisait sur son visage.

Naruto remarqua son regard sur lui, il le savait, il avait entendu les rumeurs, les plus folles, les plus extravagantes. Il était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, rougissant, pâlissant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Gêné et fier à la fois.

Le suçon de l'Uchiwa, la grande énigme du lycée. Qui avait osé ? Qui avait pu ? Qui avait eu le droit ? De toucher, de poser sa bouche sur la peau pâle ? A qui l'Uchiwa avait-il cédé ? Quelle fille avait eu l'audace ou les faveurs du brun ?

Une fille cependant finit par avoir le courage d'aller aborder le jeune homme au visage de marbre. A la fin des cours de la matinée alors que toutes les conversations étaient encore sur ce fait étrange. Karin plongea sans hésitation dans son cou tirant sur le col de sa chemise ce qui n'avait nul besoin d'être fait car il ne le cachait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karin ? siffla-t-il.

\- Qui ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Sasuke se redressa et récupéra son sac, le mettant sur son épaule. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, stupéfiant la jeune femme qui en sentit ses lunettes glisser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Quelqu'un.

Puis sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il s'éloigna non sans avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil au blond qui avait un discret sourire niais peint sur son visage. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le rictus du brun qui, fier comme un paon, quitta la salle de cours la tête haute.

Une fille se redressa brusquement.

\- C'est quelqu'un de la classe ! hurla-t-elle.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

\- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu, il a regardé quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr !

\- Et qui donc ? demanda Kiba qui s'en fichait royalement. Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de qui a bouffé le cou de l'Uchiwa ?

\- Mais enfin Kiba ! s'exclama une blonde en tapant du plat de sa main sur son bureau. C'est important ! On parle de Sasuke ! Sasuke appartient à toutes les filles ! Personne ne peut toucher sans notre autorisation.

\- Ah ouais, en gros, s'il veut avoir une vie sexuelle, il doit vous demander la permission.

\- Exactement ! confirma une jeune file aux cheveux d'un rose bonbon claquant.

\- Galère ! souffla un mec avec une coiffure en forme d'ananas en se levant. Je le plains.

\- Bon euh… On va manger ? demanda un grand blond en se grattant la tête.

\- Naruto ! Tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui sort l'Uchiwa ?

Kiba acquiesça et chopa le blond.

\- Naruto a raison. Allons manger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine ou les conversations continuaient de tourner autour du « Sasuke ». Agacé, Naruto se mit à grogner.

\- Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là ! Qui a bouffé le cou de l'Uchiwa ! Putain c'est bon, on le sait que ce mec est un dieu vivant !

\- Merci ! fit soudain une voix répondant à ses grognements.

Naruto sursauta et manqua de renverser son plateau. Derrière lui, se tenait le brun qui le narguait avec son rictus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- C'est la cantine je te signale, j'y mange aussi.

\- Sans blague ? demanda le blond totalement abasourdi.

Les orbes bleus se posèrent sur la peau pâle de son cou ou le suçon se détachait semblant le narguer. Soudain, un :

\- Putain tu pouvais pas mettre du fond de teint pour le cacher ! échappa à Naruto.

Un sourire encore plus prétentieux se peignit sur la face du brun qui posa une main sur sa hanche et répondit moqueur.

\- Sûrement pas ! Je ne vais pas me cacher parce qu'un petit malin a voulu savoir quel goût j'avais !

\- Ouais ben, tu pouvais au moins fermer ta chemise ou mettre un foulard on entendait déjà parler que de toi mais là c'est un enfer !

\- Pas envie ! Et moi je trouve ça très drôle de les voir tous se demander qui a bien pu me laisser la marque de ses dents !

Sasuke avait attrapé la pomme posée sur le plateau du blond et mordit dedans.

\- Promis la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lui laisserait la marque de mes dents ! souffla-t-il à voix basse au blond avant de s'éloigner, un rictus moqueur fièrement planté sur sa face.

Naruto se mit à grogner et à marmonner.

\- Putain …prochaine fois… jure … payer ! ... plus marcher !... veux t'exhiber ! Bâtard ! Je vais t'en coller des suçons moi !

Sakura se tourna vers son ami.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose.

\- Non, non ! Rien… Enfoiré.

Le blond alla s'asseoir, particulièrement agacé, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sur la piste de danse Sasuke avait posé son bras autour de la nuque du blond et son souffle tendu frôlait les lèvres charnues du blond en face de lui. C'était devenu électrique entre eux depuis la fois où Naruto lui avait laissé un suçon. Les mains puissantes posées sur son dos, dont les pouces massaient celui-ci, commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer. Ce n'était pas dans son dos qu'il les voulait, c'était bien plus bas …

Sur sa gorge, le suçon s'effaçait et cela énervait le brun. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Il n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot, il leva son visage fermé sur le blond et obligea celui-ci à le regarder.

Les yeux clairs accrochèrent son regard et la colère du brun s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard douloureux.

Naruto posa son front contre celui du brun. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ils continuaient à danser à leur rythme, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Les mains du brun glissèrent dans les mèches blondes et attirèrent son visage près du sien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Naruto sentit les lèvres fines frôler les siennes…

\- Je... commença le blond.

Avant de sentir les lèvres du brun happer légèrement les siennes.

C'était doux, c'était léger.

Naruto ferma les yeux, sa raison lui échappait. Il attrapa brutalement les mèches brunes et tira celles-ci en arrière pour plonger pleinement dans la cavité qui le tentait. Sa langue fourragea généreusement celle de son partenaire qui agrippa fortement ses mèches blondes, plaquant sauvagement son corps contre le sien. Le baiser fut violent, dur et impatient.

Sasuke sentait son cœur frapper durement dans son torse, comment celui-ci pouvait-il faire battre son cœur ainsi.

Lorsqu'enfin le premier contact dur fut passé. Ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leur souffle leur regard rivés l'un à l'autre, les joues du brun rougissantes. Naruto caressa du bout des doigts la peau rosie. Il posa de nouveau doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les retirer pour recommencer. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent plus calmement, plus tendrement, s'effleurant, leur bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, leur langue se frôlaient du bout d'elle-même, timides et hésitantes, avant d'aller se mêler. L'étreinte dure se radoucit et les deux corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient éperdument au milieu de la piste de danse perdus parmi d'autres corps enlacés.

Naruto enlaça la taille du brun, qui s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds et se plaquait tout contre lui. Le blond grogna et le souleva pour le soulever et l'installer sur ses hanches. Il relâcha la bouche pour laisser son regard clair se perdre dans la profondeur des iris noirs. Ils quittèrent la piste de danse et Naruto alla le jucher sur un tabouret. Ses jambes nouées autour de la taille du blond, Sasuke l'empêchait de s'éloigner de lui.

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Tu es un bâtard possessif !

\- Et tu ne sais pas à quel point !

Le blond eut un sourire et ouvrit le haut à fermeture que le brun portait afin de s'offrir un accès direct à sa gorge. Avec un sourire entendu, il plongea dans son cou. Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant de sentir les dents du blond mordre et marquer de nouveau sa peau.

\- Je suis pas le seul...haleta-t-il. À être possessif !

Naruto lapa la peau malmenée et rougie.

\- Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point !

Les pupilles noires se mirent à briller.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto avait eu l'appartement pour lui tout seul. Il y avait entraîné le brun sans même hésiter. Il se fichait pas mal du désordre qui régnait dans celui-ci. Il avait repoussé de son lit, le linge qui traînait pour jeter le brun dessus. Il n'avait eu de cesse de dévorer son corps du regard.

Toute la soirée, il s'était retenu de ne pas le prendre contre un mur. Baisser ce short qui lui cachait, le cul le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une furieuse envie de planter ses dents dedans et de le marquer, le faisait se sentir douloureusement à l'étroit dans ce fichu boxer qu'il avait eu le malheur de mettre.

Il avait vu le brun danser au milieu des autres, mais son regard n'était que pour lui. Ce soir, il n'avait fait que le mater. Et rien qu'à la vue de son corps ondulant, il avait eu bien du mal à se contenir. Il s'était retenu de le rejoindre pour poser ses mains possessivement sur ce corps qu'il était seul à connaître ainsi. Dénudé, sans pudeur, le séduisant.

Sasuke s'était laissé jeter sur le lit sans ménagement. Allongé, il laissait le regard de l'autre le dévorer, il se sentait grossir simplement sous ses yeux. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà été capable de le mettre dans un tel état ? Non certainement pas.

Il était connu pour être asexué…

Voir sans sentiment…

Froid…

Dénué d'envie ou de désir sexuel.

Si les filles savaient qu'elles n'avaient tout simplement pas l'appareil qui l'attirait.

Son regard sombre glissa sur le torse doré que Naruto venait de dénuder devant ses yeux. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il le voyait descendre ses mains sur sa ceinture et le cliquetis de celle-ci l'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant pour se reprendre.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son short pour l'enlever il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, c'était beaucoup trop. Mais une main vint attraper les siennes le faisant rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tsss tss … Non. souffla une voix chaude en remontant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête .

Il sentit ses poignets être enserrés. Naruto vit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il se redressa devant lui.

\- Je ne te ferai rien tant que tu ne seras pas libéré. Tu as ma parole. fit le blond en déboutonnant son jean qu'il enleva en même temps que son boxer.

Puis il se pencha sur le brun et ses doigts se glissèrent sous la ceinture de son short. Lentement, il se mit à le faire descendre, sous le tissu, son cerveau percuta qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre vêtement et son souffle fit un accro. Il se pencha pour glisser sa langue dans son nombril susurrant celui-ci. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement en se débattant légèrement. Naruto délaissa son ventre pour lui enlever d'un coup, le short sous lequel le jeune homme était entièrement nu.

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, totalement affolé par la vision qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Le corps du brun était là, étendu sur son lit, nu, son sexe fièrement dressé et attaché. Naruto se pencha en avant et du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre là tout de suite, s'enfoncer en lui et le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, il se pencha et vint s'emparer de sa bouche alors que ses doigts libéraient ses poignets. Sasuke se détendit en récupérant sa mobilité.

\- Je ne ferai rien qui te mette mal à l'aise. haleta le blond doucement. Et je te jure que je me retiens de ne pas te posséder dans la minute.

Sasuke se saisit de son visage et obligea le regard orageux à plonger dans ses orbes sombres.

\- Tu as intérêt. siffla le brun d'une voix chaude.

Sasuke baissa les yeux un instant avant de replonger dans les orbes azur.

\- Tu es mon premier.

Le regard bleu tressaillit et se rétrécit un instant.

\- Ouah… souffla le blond en passant une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes. Tu… Jamais ?

Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Était-ce si peu probable qu'il n'ait jamais eu personne dans sa vie ?

\- Fille non plus ?

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Naruto laissa son visage se poser sur son épaule.

\- Mon dieu...je suis ton premier. murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Naruto se redressa les yeux brillants.

\- Si tu savais … souffla-t-il. Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis idiot !

-Merci. répéta doucement le blond en prenant une de ses mains et en embrassant la paume de celle-ci.

Assis sur le ventre du brun, il le contemplait comme s'il était un trésor alors que le brun se sentait devenir rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je vais t'aimer comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Sasuke termina de rougir, il n'en pouvait plus tellement il se sentait bête et ne savait plus où se mettre, si seulement il pouvait disparaître.

Mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre davantage. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ses mains se mirent à glisser délicatement sur sa gorge, s'égarant sur ses épaules avant de venir se perdre sur son buste, frôlant les tétons qu'il titilla avec soin.

Le corps sous lui tremblait d'envie, de besoin, mais aussi de peur. Il attira le corps contre lui et glissa l'une de ses mains dans les mèches brunes pour pencher sa tête et plonger plus loin dans sa douce cavité qu'il visitait avec gourmandise encore et encore.

Les mains pâles se posèrent sur les biceps puissants, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts remontant sur les épaules avant de glisser dans le dos musclé. Ses mains découvraient ce corps, plus musclé encore que le sien, un corps ferme et dur, pas de rondeurs, mais sécurisant et confortable pour lui. Il aimait sentir le membre de l'autre gonflé contre le sien. Tout son corps se tendait vers plus.

Son corps frottait contre celui de Naruto et il appréciait d'avoir un corps d'homme glissé entre ses cuisses.

Il sentit le blond saisir sa hanche pour la remonter sur ses reins ouvrant l'accès à son intimité. Il tressaillit lors du premier contact Ce contact étrange à cet endroit de son anatomie. La main douce du blond se contenta d'effleurer cette partie-là, avant de venir masser ses bourses. Il grogna de contentement.

Inconscient que ses jambes s'écartaient, Naruto profita de cette ouverture pour venir caresser sa hampe longuement sur toute sa longueur. Il relâcha sa bouche pour venir picorer sa gorge avant de descendre sur son torse et de happer un téton. Surpris par le contact, il se débattit et le blond se redressa en lui souriant doucement. Il embrassa son cou sans pour autant cesser ses caresses sur le membre gonflé.

\- Touche moi. murmura la voix voilée dans son cou.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses mains descendre à leur tour sur le ventre du blond. En dehors de lui, il n'avait jamais touché une autre personne et ce fut hésitant qu'il laissa ses doigts effleurer la peau douce.

\- C'est doux.

\- Comme toi. murmura la voix contre sa peau.

Sasuke se sentit rougir et fut heureux que le blond resta le visage niché contre sa peau. Le brun referma plus fermement sa main sur le membre avant de laisser son pouce appuyer sur la grosse veine sous le gland comme il aimait se le faire lui-même. Puis de son autre main il descendit à la découverte des bourses qu'il prit doucement en main. Naruto eut un accro dans sa respiration.

Il avait des gestes sûrs et fermes, la douceur du brun contrastait avec ce dont il avait l'habitude et cela le rendait fou. Il attrapa brutalement les mains du jeune homme et les écarta de son corps. S'il continuait, il allait jouir sans même avoir touché ce dernier. Il garda un moment les yeux fermés, tentant de se rependre.

\- Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée...haleta-t-il.

Sasuke se sentit de nouveau rougir ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la situation.

\- Finalement, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. souffla doucement le blond. Sinon je ne tiendrai jamais entre tes mains. J'espère que tu n'utilises pas ta bouche aussi bien que tes doigts.

Le brun aurait voulu mourir. Comment le blond pouvait-il parler de sexe de façon aussi ouverte. De toute façon il n'aurait pu répondre, il n'avait jamais utilisé sa bouche sur personne.

Avec douceur, le blond repartit à l'assaut du corps du brun et de la peau veloutée. Il descendit sur son ventre déposant de légers baisers sur celui-ci, avant de venir se perdre entre ses cuisses. Sasuke sentit un souffle sur son gland et tressaillit d'anticipation et de besoin. Il pouvait sentir son sexe se gorger d'envie à la seule idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Est-ce que le blond allait vraiment lui faire ça ?

Soudain il se redressa, surprenant le blond dans son action.

\- Douche. bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Le brun allait le tuer. Il se retint de rire.

\- La salle d'eau est juste à droite en sortant.

Le brun fila sans demander son reste, terriblement gêné. Il était mort de honte et se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait certainement pas imaginé sa première fois aussi bafouillante et maladroite.

Naruto sentit qu'il ne devait pas laisser le brun seul trop longtemps, il risquait de chercher à s'échapper. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et entra sans préambule.

Sasuke lui tournait le dos, face au lavabo il se nettoyait tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées désordonnées. Le regard de Naruto se fit orageux en le voyant. Sa main vint prendre le sexe qui s'était légèrement ramolli pour le branler tout en le passant sous l'eau tiède. Sasuke tressaillit, le contact l'électrisait et se voir ainsi dans le miroir le fit rougir. Naruto relâcha le membre désormais bien redressé et l'entraîna de nouveau vers la chambre et le fil asseoir sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses. Sous le regard noirs troublé il ouvrit la bouche et vint enfourner dans son antre humide le sexe du jeune homme.

Sasuke, alangui sous la caresse, sentait son gland se faire délicieusement masser par les lèvres et la langue de son futur amant. Naruto lui donna une légère impulsion pour qu'il s'allonge et releva ses jambes sur le lit, lui ouvrant l'accès à son intimité.

Sans cesser ses caresses buccales, il entreprit de caresser l'entrée de son futur amant. Il avait profité de l'absence du brun pour sortir une boite de préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il déchira l'emballage et glissa le préservatif sur son index. Il massa, appuya délicatement sur l'entrée, la forçant doucement sans brusquer le corps, vierge de tout intrusion. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser mais surtout lui faire du bien.

Il surveillait avec soin la moindre gêne du jeune homme qui s'était offert à lui. Alors qu'il sentit ce dernier crisper ses doigts sur les draps il se sentit absorber par l'antre chaude et étroite qui s'était ouvert sous la pression, il profita de l'ouverture pour s'enfoncer profondément dans le corps secoué par les spasmes de l'envie qui montait. Il le relâcha juste avant qu'il ne se déverse entre ses lèvres faisant rager Sasuke.

Le regard sombre le fusilla et il rit doucement.

\- Patience. sourit-il en bougeant son doigt en lui le faisant se contracter. Détends-toi, tu verras dans deux secondes tu m'en redemanderas.

Le brun grogna et tenta de faire ce que lui demandait le blond. C'est à dire se détendre pendant qu'il entrait et sortait de lui. La sensation étrange n'était pas douloureuse mais bizarre. Ce n'était pas déplaisant mais pas spécialement motivant jusqu'à ce qu'une décharge ne parcoure tout son corps.

\- Trouvé… haleta le blond, en venant déposer une léchouille sur le gland qui était légèrement redescendu de pression.

Il retourna chercher le petit renflement qui allait faire tant de bien à son amant quand il allait venir se fondre en lui. Tout en stimulant ce point, il entreprit d'occuper le brun en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Sasuke avait relevé ses jambes sur ses épaules, pour que cela soit plus confortable, il sentit un deuxième doigt forcer et gémit en se crispant, Naruto poussa son index pour frôler son point G et déclencher un nouveau spasme dans son corps.

Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il le voulait, il en avait besoin, éteindre ce feu que Naruto ne faisait que rallumer dès qu'il se calmait. Il attrapa son blond et plongea son regard troublé et brûlant de désir.

\- Fais-le ! haleta-t-il.

\- Je vais te faire mal.

\- Bon dieu Naruto viens en moi ou c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage doré.

\- Tu veux ? Alors viens…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, Naruto retira ses doigts de son corps et jeta le préservatif qu'il avait utilisé sur un mouchoir et installa le brun au-dessus de lui. Positionnant son cul au dessus de son sexe qu'il venait de recouvrir à nouveau et qu'il avait très généreusement enduit de lubrifiant.

\- Viens Sasuke...viens …

Sasuke sentit son fessier se faire écarteler sur le membre qui lui parut soudain, beaucoup trop large pour entrer.

\- En arrière. souffla le blond. Mets-toi en arrière et pousse au contact de mon sexe.

Avec précaution le brun se positionna sur le gland et Naruto posa ses mains sur ses hanches l'aidant à descendre à son rythme sur lui. Sasuke eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Une main se posa sur son torse et le poussa vers l'arrière.

\- Ce que tu es étroit !

Naruto prenait sur lui pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le désir de se sentir si étroitement englobé.

Une main dorée se referma sur le sexe du brun et se mit à le caresser, faisant naître dans son ventre une boule d'envie douloureuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait monter en lui le plaisir son corps s'affaissait peu à peu sur son amant. Le souffle tranchant et douloureux, une larme glissa sur la joue pâle.

\- Ne pleure pas. gémit doucement Naruto en l'attirant vers lui.

Écartelé le brun posa un regard voilé sur lui. Avec délicatesse, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il le veuille.

\- Retires-toi.

Sasuke posa un regard interrogatif sur le blond n'y comprenant plus rien. Naruto lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'aida à se relever, ses jambes tremblaient comme après un entraînement de plusieurs heures. Le blond l'allongea doucement sur le ventre et releva ses fesses avant de se rengainer en lui, le conduit ouvert l'enveloppa, le serrant délicieusement.

Il glissa une main sur le ventre plat et vint refermer sa main sur le sexe de son partenaire et avec maîtrise, il ressortit de son corps avant de venir le percuter directement de nouveau lui faisant lâcher un cri de surprise.

Sasuke s'affaissa sur le lit alors qu'il sentait glisser en lui le membre encombrant et venir heurter encore ce point si enivrant. Plus le blond allait et venait en lui et moins, il arrivait à retenir ses gémissements, il mordait violemment le drap, son corps complètement ouvert désormais.

Naruto veillait à ne pas rater son coup, sentant le jeune homme venir vers lui de plus en plus. Il le redressa brusquement et son gland heurta violemment la prostate du brun. Un voile blanc s'abattit devant les yeux du brun alors qu'une main faisait de nouveau monter un plaisir insondable du plus profond de son corps. Le plus jeune se cambra, incapable de faire taire sa bouche.

\- En...co… reee… pluuuussss…. Ouuiiiii….

Le souffle court haletant et déchiré…. Ce fut comme une boule en lui qui menaçait d'exploser lorsque, le clouant au lit, il sentit l'autre se déchaîner en lui et faire enfin s'ouvrir cette chose qui ne voulait pas le libérer...et ce fut dans les larmes qu'enfin, il se sentit partir…

Il n'entendait plus rien, son souffle, son cœur, son âme, tout semblait s'être éteint autour de lui. Son corps retomba mollement sur les draps. Haletant, les yeux clos, la lourdeur du corps sur le sien qui l'enveloppait et lui conférait sa chaleur, alors que l'orgasme l'avait laissé frissonnant, Sasuke tentait de reprendre place dans la réalité.

Il sentit le corps de l'autre s'éloigner et il frissonna de nouveau cherchant à se rouler en boule pour se protéger du froid. Naruto ricana doucement en le voyant faire. Il se nettoya et alla récupérer de quoi faire de même avec le corps grelottant. Il passa un gants chaud sur le ventre collant et entendit protester son amant.

\- Tsss, Tsss, ria-t-il. On ne se couche pas tout gluant.

Il retira la serviette salie, pour laisser le brun sur ses draps propres, maintenant qu'il l'avait nettoyé. Puis il le recouvrit de la couette, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de venir se coller à lui. Sasuke se nicha contre lui pour récupérer sa chaleur et plongea immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Naruto referma ses bras autour du corps glacé et ne tarda pas à son tour à rejoindre Morphée.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**EXTRA**

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke émergea, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour resituer l'endroit où il se trouvait, deux ou trois de plus pour se rappeler de sa fin de soirée, et il bloqua définitivement au moment où ses reins se rappelèrent à son souvenir avec deux saphirs lumineux. Il referma les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait ouverts et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Une main se posa doucement sur ses mèches brunes et lui caressa la tête. Il grogna entre appréciation et colère.

_Du Sasuke quoi ! ricana Naruto en lui-même._

\- Niii-san… marmonna le brun, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller.

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

\- Non désolé. Je ne suis pas ton frère !

Sasuke releva la tête et grimaça sous son geste un peu vif.

\- Va doucement. Lui fit une voix douce.

Naruto se saisit de la serviette chaude qu'il avait posé sur ses hanches et posa devant lui deux plaquettes de médicaments avec un soda.

\- Tiens avale-ça, je vais te refaire une compresse chaude pour tes reins.

Sasuke goba ses gélules sans se faire prier et Naruto ne tarda pas à revenir pour poser une serviette chaude sur ses reins sensible. Il laissa passer un soupir d'aise et se rencogna dans l'oreiller du blond. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et respira son odeur. Il sentit de nouveau la main glisser dans ses cheveux et oublia tout le reste…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

La semaine suivante, Sasuke arriva de nouveau le cou bien marqué et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle sous son regard polaire. Il ne répondait à aucune question et laissait les histoires les plus farfelues se raconter. Un rictus se dessinait parfois sur son visage lorsque quelqu'un frôlait la vérité mais elle était si invraisemblable que cela n'allait jamais très loin.

Si Sasuke se moquait bien de ce qu'il se racontait, il y en avait un que cela agaçait prodigieusement surtout quand les filles venaient pinailler non loin de lui et cherchait laquelle avait bien pu toucher le « Sasuke ».

Et le jeune homme en question rageait dans son coin, de voir son polaire amant agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Si ce n'était d'arborer fièrement les marques que Naruto avait laisser le Week-end précédent sur sa peau blanche.

Sasuke traversait la cour comme à son habitude, sa chemise ouverte sur sa peau pâle. Cette fois, Naruto n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, le suçon était bien positionné à l'avant de sa gorge et un autre était fièrement accroché à sa clavicule. Le brun ne résistait pas au plaisir qu'il avait de se pavaner ainsi.

Alors qu'il avançait sous les regards toujours aussi curieux, il sentit soudain une main se glisser sur son crâne et attraper ses mèches brunes tirant sa tête en arrière. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'individu en question quand ses puits sans fond croisèrent les orbes bleus de son amant.

Il devina l'intention de son blond avant qu'il n'agisse, il attrapa la nuque de celui-ci lorsqu'il fondit sur sa bouche pour s'emparer de celle-ci. Naruto l'embrassa le goûtant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, il le relâche enfin, sous les regards choqués des autres élèves.

\- Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Idiot ! fit Sasuke avec un rictus en coin.

\- Bâtard ! Tu aimes vraiment être le centre d'attention.

\- Évidement.

Naruto plongea dans le cou pâle et planta se dents furieusement dans celui-ci.

\- BRUTE ! siffla Sasuke en s'arrachant à son étreinte.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. sourit le blond avant de replonger dans sa cavité.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et se séparèrent lorsque la cloche retentit. Sasuke prit le chemin de leur classe et Naruto garda son bras posé sur les épaules du brun alors que celui-ci avançait un rictus moqueur peint sur son visage et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Maintenant les élèves allaient avoir de quoi baver…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

JOYEUX NOEL !

.

.

.


End file.
